unnintendofandomcom-20200214-history
Un-nintendo:Official RULES!
Please follow these rules, otherwise, R.O.B. Will eat you! * BE BOLD! in updating all of these wonderful pages! Go ahead, for God's sake it's a wiki! * Encourage all these wonderful people, including those who disagree with your plans, to BE BOLD! * Be civil to other users at all times. Be nice or an admin as well as ROB will eat you! * When in doubt, take it to the '. We ''do have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier, especially when editing those pesky Guidelines! * '''Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license, or you're banned. Bottom Line: Don't copyright, or release into the public domain! * Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated, in every place of this wiki. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. We know it's tempting hit "Save" without filling in a summary. * Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. * Don't change facts, unless you're sure they are wrong, even if you know about the thing the article's talking about, make sure first. Likewise, don't change a fact if you know nothing about the thing that the article is about! Don't play with toys with no instructions! * Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary that says something like "I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. * No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). Feel free to point out annoying vandalism but don't go off yelling "HEY, I found a VANDAL, Admins!" * Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself, don't revert back to your edit just because you disagree with their "untrue in my experience" edit. * Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp. User ~~~ for polling, and if you only need a timestamp, use ~~~~~ * Use the preview button in large edits; it helps prevents edit conflicts with other users and formatting mistakes. We all forget, but use that button next to "save" a lot. * Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them all (But still click preview), except reverting things! * And don't forget, this is a parody wiki! Category:Help Category:Policy